


2:00 AM Lovesick

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [17]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: "Baby, I lie awake and I watch you sleeping, thinking it's the little things that make a home..." -- Blue October
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	2:00 AM Lovesick

"Adam."

Adam faintly heard his name as it came echoing into his unremarkable dream. He hummed in response while half-asleep. He had a long and exhausting day the day before and didn't dare open his eyes.

He suddenly felt a familiar and comfortable pressure over top of him, and he inhaled deeply, contentedly, letting the fresh air collect in his lungs before exhaling again. He readjusted his hips a bit underneath to take full advantage and then heard his name again.

Adam frowned then. "Don't wake me up, Ronan," he almost sounded petulant and even gave out a breathy _huff_ to go along with it. Adam felt the vibration of Ronan's _hum_ and then felt warm hands begin to trail up his sides and pause at each rib before taking a delicate hold of each hip.

There was no heat to any of this, not yet, only adoration. Ronan missed Adam at night when he slept.

Adam cracked his eyes open just in time to meet Ronan's lips, still half dazed and groggy.

"I just," Ronan whispered as he trailed away from Adam's lips, planting kisses along his jaw, up and over to his forehead, and then back down to exhale over Adam's hearing ear, causing him to shiver, "really love you."


End file.
